


Dulce Somnii

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: "no death" is suddenly capslock why, F/F, HomuHomu is an innocent child, Kyoko is so gay send help, NO DEATH, Tiny bit of Madohomu cause why not, innocent timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sayaka gets hit by a witch's attack and Mami tries to get Kyoko to help her.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for how out of character Kyoko is, I really tried.

“What a pain in the ass!” shouted Kyoko as she kept trying to cut the witch in front of her with her spear.

Witch hunting was almost a daily activity for the Holy Quintet. They tended to split up into two groups to gather more grief seeds.

Kyoko regretted not asking Mami to join her and Sayaka in this fight, seeing how both magical girls kept failing to damage the witch.

Sayaka shouted and charged into the witch with her sword. She bounced off the witch, her attack failing to do damage.

The witch raised her arms above her head and seemed to cast a spell. A few runes appeared before flashing and exploding into white light.

Kyoko fell over and covered her eyes with her arms. She could hear a vaguely human voice quietly ask, “When will I find my prince charming?” in English before the blinding attack was casted.

Sayaka wasn't so lucky, getting hit directly with the attack. She fell over onto the ground as if she lost her soul gem.

Kyoko got up after the light dissipated and noticed Sayaka's motionless body. She ran over to the girl and picked her up bridal style. The only option she could think of was to escape.

“Dammit.” cursed Kyoko under her breath before escaping the witch's barrier. Sayaka still seemed to be breathing which was a huge relief to the redhead.

She knew Mami was probably fighting a witch, and the best way to not look suspicious while waiting was to blend in, right?

Kyoko detransformed before realizing Sayaka still hadn't woken up. There goes the plan to blend in.

Kyoko thought at Mami, hoping her words would reach the twindrilled girl. ‘Mami, Sayaka got hit by a witch's attack and won't wake up.’

Thankfully, she got a reply. Take her to my apartment, we can figure out what's wrong there.’

Kyoko sighed and walked through the dark, lifeless city. She assumed everyone was asleep, seeing how it was nearly two in the morning.

At least Mami's apartment complex wasn't that far from their current location, the park.

After a long walk to Mami's home, Kyoko noticed the blonde arrived before her.

“She's still passed out?” asked Mami as Kyoko stopped in front of the door. The redheaded girl nodded.

Mami opened the door and let the two girls in. “Bring her upstairs and let her rest on my bed, I'll get some water.” said Mami as she ran into the kitchen.

‘Where's the other two?’ asked Kyoko telepathically as she brought Sayaka upstairs into the loft.

‘They said they'd be okay defeating the next witch without me.’ replied Mami.

The girl gently set down Sayaka on the bed. She sat beside her on the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

“What kind of attack did Miki-san even get hit with?” asked Mami as she walked up the stairs with a bowl of water and a washcloth.

Kyoko paused and thought about it for a moment as Mami placed the damp cloth of the bluenette's head. “Well, there was a voice that said something in English I think and then there was a huge flash.” explained Kyoko, the best she could.

“What did it say? Can you even remember?” asked Mami as she looked into Kyoko's red eyes.

Kyoko stammered a bit, struggling to pronounce some of the words, but she managed to get it to an understandable point.

“Perhaps that witch casted a spell from a fairy tale.” said Mami as she thought about it, “Using the phrase ‘prince charming’ leads me to that conclusion.”

“How do we save Sayaka then?” asked Kyoko as she looked down at the still unconscious girl.

Mami giggled before asking, “What does the prince do in every fairy tale you've heard?”

“He kisses the princess?” asked Kyoko before realizing, an embarrassed blush crept onto her face as she yelped, “Wait no no no no no you're not suggesting that!”

“Hmm?” hummed Mami as she looked at the flustered redhead.

Kyoko caught her mistake and quickly blurted out “Kyousuke already has a girlfriend though! There's no way I could convince him!”

Mami raised an eyebrow and said, “I'm pretty sure that's not true love then.”

“I-I have to go!” yelped Kyoko, getting more flustered. She knew what Mami was suggesting but it wasn't right. She couldn't just kiss Sayaka without permission-- that's messed up!

Kyoko ran away without listening to what her magical girl kohai shouted back in return.

It had been months since Kyoko fell for the bluenette and she was sure Sayaka didn't requit her feelings. How did Mami find out? She kept it a secret from everyone but herself.

While running away from the apartment, she ran into Homura. Like physically ran right into her. Both magical girls shouted as the collision forced them to fall over.

“Ow...” muttered the raven haired girl as she slowly sat up. Kyoko could she a few tears building up behind her red glasses.

Kyoko wondered if this was just her unlucky day.

“Ah, Homura! Sorry!” apologized the redhead as she stood up, “There's just a lot on my mind--”

Homura stood up too and also started apologizing, “Sorry, I should've been paying attention too!”

After the two stopped saying sorry for colliding, Homura offered to listen to Kyoko. The redhead sighed before explaining.

“Sayaka got hit by an attack from some witch we couldn't kill and now she's permanently asleep and the only way to wake her up is a true love's kiss-- like some stupid fairy tale!” shouted the redhead as she sat down in the grass next to the girl with glasses.

Homura intently listened without saying a word as Kyoko vented.

“And now Mami is trying to get me to kiss her-- I can't! I just can't!” shouted Kyoko, “I don't even know how she found out!”

Pale moonlight danced across the girl's bodies as Kyoko fell over onto her back.

Homura looked at the girl curiously. She paused before asking, “Found out about what?”

Kyoko's face paled as she sat up. “You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.” said Kyoko in a serious voice. Homura nodded in response.

“I've had a crush on Sayaka for a really long time.” said Kyoko quietly.

Homura sighed and quietly muttered, “You're not the only one that fell for a friend.”

The girl with braided hair explained her feelings for the pink haired member of the quintet. It cheered Kyoko up to know she wasn't alone.

Homura snapped back into reality as she realized it was nearly half past three. “I-I have school tomorrow! I have to go!” yelped Homura as she got up. “Sorry for going so soon! Have a good evening!”

And with that, Homura ran away, her braids bounced up and down as they hit her back. Kyoko sighed and smiled as she turned the other way and walked home.

Maybe Sayaka would be awake tomorrow.


	2. part 2 (finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh I'm so sorry to those of you who actually liked this! it's embarrassing, bit I forgot my login and stuff so I was pretty much dead ahahaaa
> 
> here's the promised second part, I hope it's not a disappointment!

Kyoko woke up early the next morning for reasons she couldn't explain. She felt panicked but managed to calm herself down quickly.

‘Was that just a dream?’ she wondered to herself as she got dressed. The redhead decided it was best to skip her breakfast snack of empty calories and instead get herself to Mami's apartment as fast as she could.

Kyoko paused and thought back to the events of last night. She remembered Mami slightly suggesting her to kiss the blunette and getting embarrassed. She remembered running into Homura and telling her about the situation.

The redhead blushed and snacked on some Pocky. ‘True love's kiss...’ she thought, blushing more at the idea. ‘But that’s impossible because Sayaka is straight!’ she laughed internally.

After a long walk while deep in her thoughts, Kyoko arrived where she wanted to be. It was still early enough that Mami shouldn't have left for school yet. She knocked on her magical girl kohai's door.

Kyoko could hear Mami telepathically shout, ‘The door's unlocked!’ so she let herself in.

“So,” said the twindrilled girl as the redhead stepped inside, “You finally decided to try saving Miki-san?”

Kyoko couldn't take Mami seriously. The older of the two was sitting at her triangular table, facing away from the door, probably drinking tea. It was almost scary with the sunrise casting her shadow towards the door.

“She hasn't woken up yet..?” guessed Kyoko in a questioning tone. Mami shook her head, twindrills bouncing slightly. ‘Dammit, Sayaka. Why'd you have to get hit by that stupid attack!’ thought the redhead to herself.

“Mami, isn't Sayaka straight? How would this even wo-” Kyoko began questioning. Mami quickly interrupted, “How are you so sure Sayaka only has feelings for guys?”

Kyoko paused and thought about it as a blush crept across her face. She snapped back into focus and stammered, “A-Are you sure she doesn't like anyone else other than violin boy?”

Mami smiled and looked away from the other orphan. “That’s unfair! You know something that I don't!” complained Kyoko.

The girl stood up in response and said, “I should be heading off to school now. I'll see you later Sakura-san! I hope Miki-san wakes up!”

Kyoko felt abandoned as Mami shut the door behind her. She sighed and looked at the stairs leading up to the loft. There was nothing better to do.

She slowly walked up the stairs, each step making her heart skip a beat. ‘What am I? An anime girl drooling over her senpai?!’ thought Kyoko in response to her fluttering heart.

She made it to the top and looked inside Mami's room. It was dark, but she could see Sayaka's lifeless body laying down on the bed.

Kyoko walked over and sat down on the corner of the bed. She looked at Sayaka, feeling a bit guilty that it was the blunette instead of herself who got hit by that attack.

She held her magical girl partner's hand, feeling the warmth that was still in her body. She wondered why she was so unlucky to not hear Sayaka talk about feelings for anyone else.

Kyoko jumped as her train of thought was broken by the sound of the front door opening and then closing.

“Kyoko-saaaan! are you heeeeere?!” asked a gentle voice, the redhead recognized this voice as Madoka's.

Kyoko let go of Sayaka's hand and poked her head out the bedroom door. “Yeah, aren't you gonna be late though?” Madoka shook her head. Dammit, Mami, don't be like that to a girl in love!

“I heard about your problem from Homura.” said the pigtailed girl as she looked up at the redhead, “I-I could try to help you!”

Kyoko nodded and blushed nervously, unable to control how her blood was moving this morning. She covered her burning cheeks with her left hand and walked back into the dark room, the other girl running up the stairs to meet her.

“Mami said you didn't try kissing her yet.” said Madoka with a straight face as she looked down at the body of her best friend, “You should just try it.”

Kyoko looked at the smaller girl in shock, “B-But that's my first kiss! A-And probably hers too!” she took a deep breath in, “There's no way I could disrespect her like that--”

Madoka sighed and quickly placed her hand against the back of Kyoko's head, “Please forgive me for this!” she said as she pushed her redheaded partner's head down to meet the blunette's lips.

It was a clumsy, sorta painful kiss, but it probably never would've happened without Madoka forcing Kyoko to do it. Kyoko pushed against the bed and against the pigtailed girl's force.

“What the hell was that for?!” shouted the redhead, voice slightly cracking. Her blush was so intense, it probably could be felt from a mile away. “Sayaka didn't even wake up!”

Madoka giggled, “Maybe it's more of a ‘do it without being forced to’ kind of thing!” Kyoko wondered how the hell Madoka could be so scarily cheerful. “Now that you both had a first kiss, why don't you try it by yourself?”

Kyoko stared at Madoka, wondering if this was just a nightmare. She looked down at Sayaka, focusing more on her lips. She was really quite beautiful as she slept.

The redhead decided to just go for it, gently kissing Sayaka, tasting her lips this time. It truly felt magical but there was something that felt so wrong about it.

Sayaka slowly woke up, she could see blurs of red in her face and she could feel something warm and wet against her lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back, tasting the familiar taste of apples and junk food.

Kyoko felt Sayaka do this and pulled away in embarrassment, she shouted a quick apology, “I-I’m so sorry!”

Madoka smiled and watched. ‘So that's true love.’

Sayaka giggled and sat up, letting her face near Kyoko's once again. “Please tell me this isn't just a dream.”

The redhead gasped. “S-Sayakaa--”

“I-I don't mean to ruin the moment you're having, but it's time to go-” muttered Madoka quietly.

Sayaka slid her legs off the bed and looked at Kyoko desperately, “It’s real life, isn't it--”

Kyoko nodded and looked away from Sayaka's ocean blue eyes. The bluenette quickly kissed Kyoko's cheek and ran over to Madoka. “Meet me after school, okay?”

Kyoko smiled and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it to the end, congrats, I hope I'll see you again lovely reader
> 
> \- Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so gay for this ship send help


End file.
